A life or death tale
by 1Dmad
Summary: Bella signs up for something that coud reveal the girls mermaid self. What is she going to do and how is she going 2 do it! Her frends r always clos by her nd dey help her along de way. But will der help pay of? dey also have other things on der minds


**Chapter 1**

Rikki walked into the Juice Net café. She hadn't been to Rikki's for a while after the break up with Zayne. But she had decided to herself that she would go down this evening to have a private chat with him. In the evenings one of Zayne's workers didn't work. Sophie, all 3 girls hated her and she hated them back. Sophie was always trying to hear what people are saying and Rikki knew that Sophie would definitely be pressing her ear up to the door to try to catch what they were saying, and she didn't want that, No she didn't want that at all. It was only for Rikki and Zayn to know and not Rikki, Zayne and Sophie. Sophie was always in Zayne's hair. She shook herself and thought " I want Sophie to be in Zayne's face I hate him" but deep down she knew that she liked him, but she never showed it. And she never planned too either.

She woke up from her day dream. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were burning. Trying to forget it was hard, but putting it in the back of the mind was easier, so that's what she did. She relaxed a little before looking around to see if any of her friends were here. No luck. She asked for a smoothie and sat down by herself. She got a straw and she starting drinking. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her coat pocket. She got it out, it was a message from Cleo; it said:

_Hi Rikki,_

_you've got to come to the moon pool now, it's Bella she's really upset. I don't know why so I'm thinking you can get it out of her, please come and hurry! _

_Cleo xxx_

Rikki put her phone back and thought for a moment. If Cleo couldn't get it out of Bella, then it must be really bad. Then she decided a few sharp words would to the trick and make Bella spill the beans. But the she concluded not too sharp as Bella might swim away, and then a frantic chase would begin.

Rikki quickly finished her smoothie and coughed for a second, she had drank it too fast. Then she walked out of the café and ran. Her mousy blonde hair flying behind her and her face getting lashed by the cold wind. "At least I'll have an excuse for my rosy cheeks" she said quietly to herself.

About half a minute later. Rikki bumped into her arch enemy Zayne. Rikki didn't know it yet, but Zayne still had feelings for her, and another girl. He smiled fake smile, because he thought she didn't love him, or even like him. He grunted something that she didn't hear. She only caught the word Rikki's. She didn't look at him. Instead she stared down and the ground and purposely trod on Zayne's foot. She murmured "Didn't see you there" and Zayne glared at her. Rikki continued her running and didn't stop to do anything else. But all she thought about was Bella. What could be wrong!

She passes tree's and people chatting to friends, she even passed a party! She wanted to stop for a chat, but then thought about Bella and didn't. She was very nearly there when she saw Nate. Nate had a crush on nearly every girl, but he had a special spot for Rikki Bella and Cleo. His face lit up whenever he saw them and the continuous smile broadened. The girls thought it was swee and dared not to admit to the other two as they might get the wrong impression.

" Hi Rikki, wassup. Beach Babe going surfing?"

Rikki winced

"Ummm"

She tried to think of an answer

" No I'm not I'm just going for a run"

"Oh that's a shame maybe next time"

Rikki nodded . She just saw Nate wink at her before she was running as fast as wind. And nothing was going to stop her this time, not even hot dogs for sale.

Finally she got to the beach. She heaved a huge sigh of relief. But then she stopped. There was lots of people! If only she could get there attention for a while. Then she had an idea. She found an empty rock pool and faced it, she put her right hand out in front of her and clenched her fist. Smoke came from the rock pool, and then it started bubbling, bubbling like mad. Everybody gasped and went over too it, but they kept there distance as it was getting hotter and hotter. Rikki straightened her hand and put it down. "There, that should keep them occupied for a while" and she smiled

She looked around to see if the coast was clear. She nodded contently andwas about to enter the sea until she spotted Will. Will was Bella's boyfriend. Will knew their Mermaid secret so Rikki decided to bring Will with her, to Bella. He grabbed his arm and didn't say a word and Will looked puzzled. Very puzzled. But he went with her. Rikki only said Bella and nothing else. They entered the sea and Bubbles surrounded Rikki's legs and soon a tail appeared. Will grinned and they swam Rikki holding on to Will's arm. They smiled at dolphins and avoided Jellyfish.

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. And sorry it was quite short. Chapter 2 is in progress but might take a while because of school. Please review. Thank you! Also I wrote a story like this, but I got some things wrong so I've made a 'better' version.

Disclaimer: I do not own H2o


End file.
